


Does He Sleep?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote regarding the SNK character Levi.  It addresses his humanity, his stoicism, and the harsh reality of how "others" attempting to emulate him fall short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: DoHeSleep?"
> 
> Poem.

The Death toll mounts  
His eyes seem hollow  
He's seen it All  
It's hard to swallow  
There are so many  
They try to follow  
The Death toll mounts  
He does not wallow  
Over each body  
He gathers their Patch  
His very soul  
Death tries to snatch  
Each precious life  
He can not catch  
He must remember,  
“Don't get attached!”  
His eyes seem old  
So many fall  
He tries to warn,  
“Don't heed Death's call!”  
The Wings of Freedom  
Must never fall  
Does Levi sleep?  
No, not at all!

By:  
Kristina Moon  
May 4, 2014


End file.
